Beauty and the Goat?
by A little princess
Summary: Horns, a goat tail and a goat body along with the legs. Harry's going to have all that if he doesn't find his true love within a month. But if he does, he'll have a red head. A clue. LOL! Please R&R! A GW & HP fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. MAN!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: I know...I know...I should be updating my other fic, Sleeping Beauty but I just got a brilliant idea and so now I'm writing it. Anyway...Please review. LoL!! Thanks!!!

Chapter 1

_Harry's POV_

God!!! I utterly dislike potions, I...I...in other words...I HATE POTIONS!!! No one and I mean no one can be more annoying than Snape. No one!! Actually the whole lot of Slytherins are.

You know...all Slytherins must be cursed in some way. Look at them...every single one of them are just so stupid, dumb and annoying. For example...Malfoy, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Snape (of course) and...and...a whole lot more. ARGHHHHH!!!!! It's just so bloody stupid!!!

Great!!! I have 16 inches of a Divination essay due Wednesday, 20 inches of History of Magic on Friday, 15 inches of Transfiguration on Thursday. AND...two pages of Potions due TOMORROW!!!!!! Can you believe it??? Two pages. Just because I forgot to add a fish bone, messing up my potion, I have to write TWO pages. Damn Snape!!! Damn this whole world!!

**_In the Library, at Hogwarts of course. _**

Okay what in the world can I write two pages about??? Two pages of Potions, mind you. Man!!! If only Hermione would help me. But no...no...she's just too busy herself with her studying for our NEWTs this year. God!!! What are friends for???

Grabbing my quill and a piece of parchment, I wrote _Potions _at the top of the page. -sigh- That only uses one _billionth _of the parchment, page, whatever!!!

"Hey you!!!" cried a small squeaky voice. It somewhat seemed like a mouse was speaking to me.

"Yes?" I asked, not looking up. I knew who it was anyway. Melina the house elf. Dobby's fiancé. Yes, Dobby has a fiancé and she can be so...I hate to say this...but she can be _so _annoying. Anyway, for your information, she's not a Slytherin. And also...for your information...she's not exactly a _house_ elf. She's just an...um...elf, I guess.

"You haven't told me what Dobby likes" she grumbled, stomping her feet like she was having a tantrum or something. Okay...I know...I know...you don't know what I mean and you have no idea what she means. Well you see, Dobby and Melina are going to have their 3rd anniversary this month and so Melina wants me to tell her what Dobby really likes...in other words...she wants to give him an anniversary gift. Sheesh!!! I thought by three years a couple is supposed to know what each other like and dislike. But I guess with elves, it's different.

"No idea" I muttered, underlining _Potions_.

"But you were supposed to find out" she moaned, stomping her left foot hard this time.

God!!! I have no idea how Dobby can live with her!!! She's just so...snobby!!!!

"For heaven's sake, Melina. He likes socks" I said, writing the date on the left corner of the parchment. I'm really not that neat with my work. I just don't know what to do. Well what do you expect, having an annoying elf by your side??? I came here for peace and quiet NOT to choose an anniversary gift.

"I can't give him socks!!!!"

Okay, that's it!!! She just stepped on my last nerve. She's been troubling me for the past THREE WEEKS!!!

"Melina!!! Look at me. I don't have time to choose a freakin' present for you okay?? I have a two page potion essay due tomorrow and I haven't done anything. So just bloody leave me alone" I snapped. These days...everything has been going wrong for me. Everything!!! Stress!!! -sigh-.

For a second, Melina's face dropped but then she glared...angrily. "I hate you...you goat. I-" But just then she stopped, covering her mouth suddenly.

"Why, what's wrong??" I asked, looking at her weirdly. But before she could say anything, I felt something pop out of my head. Something hard. It felt weird. Moving my hand upwards, I started touching and feeling it and to my surprise it was a....HORN!!!!! A BLOODY HORN!!!

"Melina!! What's happening?? Why do I have a horn on my head???" I asked quickly, moving all my stuff, forgetting about my potions essay.

"You have to find your true love within a month" she said quickly "If you don't...you'll turn into a goat".

Staring at her now yellow (elves become yellow when they panic. Ginny told me anyway) face, I looked at her blankly "What do you mean??" I asked. Was she mad??? But before she could answer something else popped out-another horn. _That's_ when I believed her.

"Every three days, each part of your body will turn into a goat. You've got the horns...in another few days you'll have something else...probably a tail or something. Find your true love soon and I mean it" she stammered, her face, now a bright shade of yellow.

"If I do??" I asked quickly, hoping I hadn't grown a tail already.

"You'll have a red head" she muttered. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

"What???? What the hell are you talking about??"

"That doesn't matter. Just...just find her. That's the only way" she stammered, tears forming in her eyes. I would have felt sorry for her if I hadn't been busy feeling sorry for myself.

"Okay, okay. I will" I muttered, touching my horns. Boy, did it feel strong and heavy. And boy...does it HURT!!!!! I need them off!! How the hell am I going to find my true love among a million girls??

"When I find her, what do I do??"

"Kiss her" she stammered "Kiss her". Man!!! That's just one thing I'm bad at.

"How did this happen??" I asked. I mean first Melina mentioned goat and then I _am_ a goat.

"I'm cursed" she said, tears forming in her eyes "Whenever I call someone a goat, cow or whatever, they turn into a goat, cow or whatever"

"Okay...if I don't find _her _within a month, I'll be a goat. Bloody hell!!!"

"Just find her...kiss her..._sniff sniff._..in a month _sniff _and you'll be okay" she said now crying and with that she ran off.

Okay that'll be pretty easy. IF I WAS RON!!! The -she- would be Hermione. Man!!!

**_In the Gryffindor common room_**

I have to talk to Hermione or Ron. I just have to. As I walked into the common room, I saw Ginny Weasley sitting on one couches, reading a book. That's what she always did. Read a book.

When I walked up to her, she looked up at me and started laughing. Boy, has she change a lot. She's not the shy little girl I knew. Infact, she's a lot more active and talkative now.

"What happened to you, Harry?" she asked, still laughing

Well, I might as well tell her. Ignoring her, I muttered "Ginny, I-I grew horns"

Author's Note: Okay I finished. If you want me to continue, please let me know. LOL!!! Thanks!!! Sorry if this sucked!! But anyway...bye.


End file.
